bearfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gone Throughout Woodland Valley
Gone Throughout Woodland Valley is the final episode of Season 10, 359th and 360th episode overall. Plot Part 1 In the first part of "Gone Throughout Woodland Valley," Bear said it smells like Cherry Pie. Bear finds Tutter playing a game of Checkers, but Tutter said he is going to be gone and moves into a new mousehole, so Tutter does not want to play another game of Checkers anymore. Bear finds Bear's friends in the living room, and realizes that they're packages, and Pip and Pop said Ursa is moving in. This made Bear amused, and refused to tell Bear's friends to clear out the packages. Bear sits on the stairs telling his friends about what they want to do on the job. After they're gone, Bear stands up. In the Shadow segment, Shadow tells Bear a story about a turtle who saved money. This story itself is repeated from "A Trip to the General Store" and "Playing Store". Bear tells his friends the Reunion Party was complete, so the Reunion Party Takes All Kinds. Part 2 In the second and final part of "Gone Throughout Woodland Valley," The City of Woodland Valley is finally ready to close down, and Bear wakes up in the morning and said it smells like Dandelions and Everyone is having a Reunion Party. Bear thanks to everyone in the whole house in The City of Woodland Valley, then he makes up "Gone Throughout the Day" song and Bear's last "What do You Think?" segment. Bear realizes his friends are in The Otter Pond, playing every game. Pip and Pop played Deep Sea Divers, and Treelo played The Treasure of Kalamazoo Bay, after the games had played, Bear tidies up the house one last time. Bear had excellent work, until Bear and his friends find Shadow. In the Shadow segment, Shadow tells Bear and his friends a story about a horse. This story itself is repeated from "This is Your Life, Bear". Bear wanted to tell his friends about the Reunion Party. Ursa invites over in the living room, and tells Bear that Doc Hogg gave birth to raise Bear's new son: Jetter Jr. and Bear makes up a "Thank You, Bear" song sequence. Ursa and Bear and all their friends Ojo, Uncle Koala, Treelo, Tutter, Pip and Pop, Doc Hogg, Grandma Flutter, Otto Otter, Etta Otter, Tally Otter, Rocko, Jacques the Beaver, Christine, Doc Owl, Big Old Bullfrog, Lois, Jeremiah Tortoise, Hephaestus Tortoise, Ferret Jeeter, Uncle Tito Del Tutter, Tardy, Yucker, Junior, Skitter Tutter, Hopper, Grandpa Highland McTutter, Tutterly T. Tutter, Cousin Whiner, Tucker Tutter, Shouter, Auntie Scutter, Mother Tutter, Baby Blotter, Billy Tutter, Billy Bunny, Bonnie Bunny, Uncle "Jet Set Tutter", Uncle Splutter, Pilot and Jim and June Tutter, Kasey the Kangaroo and Floppy Flutter and Snook and Benny the Bat and Skippy and Jack the Dog, Jack Junior and Harry the Duck and Mama Duck and Hallie Duck and Ms. Henrietta Vanderpreen and Puck and Sutter and Edwina Badger The Great Bandini and Annette and Alexis the Giraffe and Vince the groundhog all head to The Attic to tell Luna about the Reunion Party. The series ends with Bear, Ursa and all their friends Ojo, Uncle Koala, Treelo, Tutter, Pip and Pop, Doc Hogg, Grandma Flutter, Otto Otter, Etta Otter, Tally Otter, Rocko, Jacques the Beaver, Christine, Doc Owl, Big Old Bullfrog, Lois, Jeremiah Tortoise, Hephaestus Tortoise, Ferret Jeeter, Uncle Tito Del Tutter, Tardy, Yucker, Junior, Skitter Tutter, Hopper, Grandpa Highland McTutter, Tutterly T. Tutter, Cousin Whiner, Tucker Tutter, Shouter, Auntie Scutter, Mother Tutter, Baby Blotter, Billy Tutter, Billy Bunny, Bonnie Bunny, Uncle "Jet Set Tutter", Uncle Splutter, Pilot and Jim and June Tutter, Auntie Klutter Tutter, Uncle Nutter Tutter, Kasey the Kangaroo and Floppy Flutter and Snook and Benny the Bat and Skippy and Jack the Dog, Jack Junior and Harry the Duck and Mama Duck and Hallie Duck and Ms. Henrietta Vanderpreen and Puck and Sutter and Edwina Badger The Great Bandini and Annette and Alexis the Giraffe and Vince the groundhog moving into a new house with Jetter Jr. Songs * Come On In (Songs by Noel MacNeal, Marc Muller and Brian Woodbury, Performed by Noel MacNeal) * What's That Smell? (Songs by Steve Charney) * Am I Gone Now or When? (Songs by Peter Lurye, Bill Obrecht and Brian Woodbury) * It Takes All Kinds (Songs by Deena and Robert Cole) * Good Morning, Gone Throughout the Day and Clean Up the House (Songs Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye) * Thank You, Bear (Songs by Brian Woodbury) * The Goodbye Song (Full Cast Version, Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye) * Music Score by Rob Curto, Julian Harris and Peter Lurye Bear's Sense of Smells * Cherry Pie (part 1) * Dandelions (part 2) Credits Gone Throughout Woodland Valley (Credits) Shadow's Appearances * Downstairs Hallway with A Lamp with the Stairs (part 1) * Living Room Wall (part 2) Other Languages Gone Throughout Woodland Valley (Other Languages) Quotes Gone Throughout Woodland Valley (Quotes) Transcript Gone Throughout Woodland Valley (Transcript) Disney Junior DVD Release Notes *This is the Final Episode. *The Series Finale. *This Final episode is a musical. *On June 2, the show is finished itself. *This Final Episode is Dedicated to Lisa Simon during the End credits. *The Shadow Projects dog in the Gumpel/Henson Industries logo shouts "Show's over!" during the credits. *This is the final time the entire gang sang The Goodbye Song again. The same thing did as And To All A Good Night and Bear's Big Costume Party. *Tutter's relatives include Grandma Flutter, Uncle Tito Del Tutter, Tardy, Grandpa Highland McTutter, Cousin Whiner, Shouter, and Jim and June Tutter. *After Part 1, no closing credits shown. Instead, it's shown for Luna setting and Ray rising, continuing Part 2. Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in May Category:2-part episodes Category:Episodes in 2015 Category:Episodes on DVD